


The lost wolf... (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Eternal Sterek, M/M, True Mates, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Derek Hale, lone wolf Derek Hale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Derek Hale lo ha perdido todo. Estuvo cambiado en su forma de lobo hasta que Stiles apareció en la veterinaria de Deaton ...





	The lost wolf... (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

Alan Deaton no era un veterinario ordinario. También era un vigilante de la actividad sobrenatural del área de Beacon Hills en secreto. Era la fuerza neutral de la pequeña ciudad que interviene en un caso de mucha emergencia.

La familia Hale era conocida por su gen de licántropo en la zona. Una noche de invierno, los cazadores quemaron su casa y solo tres miembros sobrevivieron. Peter Hale, el segundo al mando y hermano de la Alfa Talia, su sobrina y sobrino, Cora y Derek.

Para proteger a los sobrevivientes del clan Hale, Alan hizo lo único que pudo, intervino. Hizo un trato con el departamento de policía local que declaró muerta a toda la familia Hale después del incendio. Como Peter y Cora todavía estaban en peligro, abandonaron la ciudad esa misma noche mientras Derek permanecía en la casa de Alan. El hombre lobo de mal genio tenía un único objetivo: Descubrir a los hombres responsables de la trágica muerte de su familia.

El veterinario no estaba de acuerdo con el plan de venganza del hombre lobo de 17 años, pero no tenía otra opción. Alan había hecho un juramento hace mucho tiempo para servir y proteger de cualquier manera a las criaturas sobrenaturales de la zona, asegurando el equilibrio entre lo normal y lo extraordinario. Secretamente esperaba que Derek renunciara a su plan y eventualmente continuara con su vida.

Lo que hizo que la familia Hale fuera aún más rara, era el rasgo de antaño para transformarse en un lobo completo cuando el cuerpo y la mente del hombre lobo estaban listos. Para Derek Hale, la transformación completa se logró a los 21 años. El único problema fue que una vez que Derek se transformó en un lobo negro adulto, nunca regresó a su forma humana.

A pesar del conocimiento y los esfuerzos del veterinario, Derek fue un lobo durante casi seis meses. Alan lo había trasladado a su veterinaria, no podía permitirse mantener a un animal salvaje encerrado en su casa. Tampoco podía dejar que Derek estuviera en el bosque. El joven hombre lobo perdería todas las posibilidades de volver a ser él mismo.

Al hombre lobo nacido le faltan una manada y un propósito, por lo que dejó que el lobo se hiciera cargo porque no tenía nada que perder como humano. Peter y Cora se habían desentendido, junto con todas las posibilidades que tenía Derek o al menos eso pensó Alan.

Era una fría mañana de miércoles cuando Stiles Stilinski apareció en su puerta con un pequeño cachorro en sus brazos. Estaba sucio y herido en su pie izquierdo, se quejaba suavemente. El hijo del sheriff tenía lágrimas en los ojos y le rogó a Alan que le ayudara. El veterinario llevó al cachorro al interior de su veterinaria mientras le indicaba a Stiles que permaneciera en la sala de espera.

Stiles estaba inquieto, sin embargo, estaba preocupado por el cachorro cuando escuchó movimientos provenientes de la habitación en la que Alan mantenía a los animales que trataba temporalmente, para observación, no podía hacer daño ver gatitos y perritos mientras esperaba, ¿verdad?

Stiles abrió la puerta, ignorando a los cachorros y gatitos que estaban durmiendo y fue atraído hacia la gran celda en la parte trasera del cuarto oscuro. En la celda había un gran lobo negro. "Wow" Stiles susurró fascinado. "Eres hermoso", continuó conteniendo el aliento y acercándose al animal enjaulado, notando el hermoso contraste entre el color del cuerpo del lobo y el tono verde claro que decoraba sus ojos.

El lobo le miró perplejo como si le entendiera, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado como un cachorro. Luego gruñó suavemente hacia el humano para asustarle. Sin embargo, Stiles no retrocedió. El joven solo se acercó a la celda para mirar mejor al lobo que estaba frente a él.

Derek estaba confundido. La vista de un enorme lobo negro asustaría a la mayoría de la gente, pero el chico que estaba frente a él no estaba asustado. Olía a emoción, a interés, ¿a felicidad?. Tanto Derek como el lobo estaban confundidos, pero también querían aprender más sobre el extraño humano.

Era joven y delgado, tenía el pelo castaño claro y ojos de color marrón dorado. Las pecas decoraban sus mejillas y parecía inquieto y curioso. Llevaba zapatillas, pantalones vaqueros azul marino y una camisa lisa de color rojo oscuro. Olía a manzanas de caramelo y caña de azúcar. El lobo quería probarlo.

Stiles estaba dando un paso más hacia la celda listo para extender su mano para que el lobo le oliera. Después del gruñido inicial, el lobo parecía bastante amigable, incluso curioso para los ojos más observadores. "No te tengo miedo" le susurró Stiles como una promesa, dispuesto a dejar que el animal oliera su mano, para que supiera que significa que no le iba a hacer daño.

Inesperadamente, Alan vino a la habitación sosteniendo al cachorro con la pierna vendada y le llamó preocupado "Stiles, ¿qué estás haciendo? No deberías estar aquí ", dijo el veterinario inspeccionando la situación frente a él. En silencio, pasó al cachorro a las manos del humano, mientras Stiles seguía mirando al lobo. "Es bello. ¿Cuál es su nombre? Es él y no ella, ¿no?" El humano balbuceaba.

"Es un lobo macho, sí, su nombre es Derek. Lo tengo aquí para observación. Ha sido hostil hacia su manada y quería estudiarlo "Deaton mintió lo mejor que pudo. 

"Pensé que no había lobos en California ... Y él no parece peligroso ... Solo un poco gruñon tal vez", respondió Stiles mientras el lobo gruñía haciendo que el veterinario se riera. 

"Hay lobos alrededor del área, pero rara vez se encuentran en la actualidad. Confía en mí, tiene sus momentos, tal vez le gustas ... "dijo el veterinario mientras Stiles seguía mirando al lobo.

"La pequeña señorita que tienes en tus manos va a estar bien. Era solo un rasguño profundo. Sin embargo, va a necesitar un hogar y un nombre. "El veterinario sonrió mientras Stiles seguía acariciando cariñosamente al cachorro. 

"Sí, la voy a mantener segura. Y ya tengo un nombre para ella. La llamaré Dusty. Necesita un baño lo antes posible ", continuó el humano. "¿Qué le va a pasar?" Stiles preguntó de nuevo refiriéndose al lobo. 

"Honestamente, Stiles, no lo sé. Ha pasado por muchas cosas y necesita una manada. Necesita curarse, pero no puede hacerlo solo. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, pero ... "el veterinario dejó escapar un profundo suspiro cansado.

"¿Puedo ayudar?" Stiles dijo sin siquiera pensar. "Podría hacer una investigación o ayudarte con él. No te rindas con él. No puedes ... "dijo el humano de la nada y fue el turno del lobo de mirar al chico intrigado. Deaton observó la reacción del lobo ante los ruegos de Stiles y algo hizo clic dentro de él. 

"Tal vez puedas ayudarme, sí. ¿Puedes volver mañana? Trae a Dusty también. Necesito hacerle algunos chequeos de todos modos. Y veremos si puedes ayudar a Derek o no ", dijo el veterinario y miró al hombre lobo por última vez. Stiles asintió y salió de la habitación con una gran sonrisa en su cara, despidiéndose del lobo. "Adiós, Derek, nos vemos mañana", dijo el humano antes de que saliera de la habitación con Dusty en sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente, Stiles apareció temprano como prometió. Había limpiado a Dusty cuyo color ha cambiado evidentemente, su cuerpo era de un color blanco crema con pequeñas manchas negras en la cola que sacudió sin parar. Stiles la colocó en los brazos de Deaton antes de que caminara a la habitación donde estaba Derek. Se sentó junto a la celda del lobo que pretendía dormir, no engañaba a nadie siguiendo las instrucciones de Deaton, tomó el libro que el veterinario le había traído "Hombres lobo y otras criaturas mitológicas" y lo leyó en voz alta, ignorando al animal intimidante. Stiles encontró extraño el título y el contenido del libro, pero optó por ignorarlo, por el bien de Derek. Tenía un lobo para domesticar.

El chico humano había leído los dos primeros capítulos cuando Deaton llegó a la sala de observación con Dusty lloriqueando detrás. El cachorro parecía cansado por las vacunas, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para correr hacia Stiles y lamer su mano buscando su atención. El humano la tomó en sus brazos y la acarició mientras seguía leyendo su libro. Deaton les dejó solos una vez más alegando que tenía otros clientes que atender.

Stiles estaba en la mitad del quinto capítulo sobre los hombres lobo y sus compañeros cuando Dusty decidió que quería más que toda la atención de Stiles. Saltó de sus brazos y se metió dentro de la celda dando un rápido gruñido hacia el lobo. Derek estaba sentado tan cerca del humano como podía atrapado en una celda, disfrutando de la vista de los rasgos del humano cada vez que leía algo extraño, el sonido de su voz cambiaba dependiendo de lo que estaba leyendo y de su delicioso, dulce y adictivo olor. 

Vio a Dusty acercarse a él inesperadamente e hizo lo único que pudo, se levantó, dejó salir un profundo suspiro ante la mirada asustada en la cara de Stiles y lamió su nariz húmeda. El cachorro se quejó y le lamió también colocándose junto a él dentro de la celda una vez que reclamó un lugar más cerca del chico humano.

Stiles se sorprendió realmente. Vio a Dusty dejar sus brazos solo para ser tratado con afecto por el animal más grande, eso fue inesperado. Deaton tenía razón, pensó Stiles. Derek necesitaba compañía, afecto, necesitaba una manada y un amigo. El humano estaba más que dispuesto a ser todo eso para el animal herido. Derek no solo era inteligente, sino también amable.

Sintiéndose lo suficientemente valiente y sin pensarlo mucho, Stiles se levantó y abrió la puerta de la celda. Tanto Derek como Dusty le miraban mientras entraba a la celda y cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Se sentó en la esquina opuesta a ellos y continuó su lectura.

Ver a Stiles tan cerca, le hizo cosas a Derek, no se resistió mucho a él, no pudo. Se levantó, agarró suavemente a Dusty por el cuello, dejó escapar un ladrido molesto, pero no se resistió mucho y la colocó sobre las piernas de Stiles. El lobo negro se colocó al lado del humano tratando de no asustarle.

Stiles sonrió cálidamente por su logro, se las había arreglado para hacer que el lobo se sintiera lo suficientemente seguro como para acercarse a él. Deaton dijo que Derek atacó a otros lobos, pero todo lo que Stiles pudo ver fue un gran lobo negro que necesitaba compañía y alguien que estuviera allí para él. Lo más extraño fue que la presencia de Derek debería asustar al humano. Era un animal salvaje atrapado en una jaula con un humano y su cachorro. Pero todo lo que hizo Derek fue acurrucarse a su lado como un perrito perdido mirando a Stiles y escuchándole contar una historia. El adolescente se sintió seguro, se sintió tranquilo, sintió que pertenecía allí.

La vida no fue fácil para Stiles. Había perdido a su madre a los 10 años debido a un accidente automovilístico y creció con un padre ausente, sin hermanos y sin demasiados amigos. Stiles no se atrevió a salir con nadie en una ciudad pequeña como Beacon Hills porque era gay. Nadie lo sabía, excepto su padre y su mejor amigo. El mejor amigo de Stiles desde su nacimiento Scott y su madre Melissa le ayudaron más de lo que pensaba que se merecía. Scott pasaba los veranos con su padre en un estado diferente, dejando a Stiles solo. Entonces, Stiles recorría la ciudad con su jeep descubriendo cada rincón secreto. Encontró a Dusty herida en un contenedor de basura y su corazón se rompió. La recogió y se dirigió directamente al veterinario. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió afortunado. No solo había encontrado uno sino dos nuevos amigos.

Pasaron las horas y Stiles se cansó de leer. Cerró el libro, una acción que hizo que Derek se moviera de su lugar. Stiles le hizo calmarse como un niño acariciando su cabeza con cuidado y afectuosamente haciendo que el lobo negro ronronee feliz como un gato. El humano mantuvo sus caricias en el animal más grande mientras cerraba los ojos y se dormía. Stiles siempre podía dormir en los lugares o posiciones más extraños.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba tendido en el suelo de la celda rodeado de calor, sosteniendo a Dusty durmiendo en sus brazos. El lobo le mantuvo caliente, fue el pensamiento inicial de Stiles. Luego se dio cuenta de que un par de brazos fuertes, musculosos y cálidos le rodeaban y un cuerpo humano cálido le estaba acurrucando con fuerza. "¿Qué diablos?" Stiles susurró e intentó darse la vuelta y enfrentarse al hombre dormido que estaba roncando suavemente.

El humano desnudo que está a su lado abre los ojos, sonriéndole al humano y susurra en voz baja, "Hey". Stiles negó con la cabeza confundido y le miró triunfante como si hubiera resuelto el rompecabezas más grande de todos los tiempos. "¿Derek?" Stiles preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

El hermoso hombre asintió, quitándose el sueño de los ojos y cubriéndose con una manta que Deaton les había puesto mientras dormían. "Me trajiste de vuelta" dijo Derek mirando al humano junto a él. "Hola, Stiles", el hombre lobo se estiró para tocar la mejilla del humano sonriendo dulcemente cuando el chico se inclinó a su toque.

"Entonces, los hombres lobo son reales ..." dijo Stiles pensando en voz alta mientras Derek se acercaba a abrazar al humano que solo hacía un sonido feliz abrazando el pecho desnudo del hombre que acababa de conocer. 

"Sí, los hombres lobo son reales y yo soy uno. Toda mi familia lo era. Puedo transformarme en un lobo completo por voluntad. "El lobo nacido continuó siendo solo interrumpido por el curioso humano. 

"¿Lo era?", Preguntó Stiles y Derek asintió. 

"Les perdí en un incendio, a todos excepto a mi hermana y mi tío. Tampoco he hablado con ellos por un tiempo y cuando logré transformarme completamente el dolor se desvaneció, me dormí. No quería volver, no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo. Hasta que te encontré "confesó el hombre lobo. 

"¿Yo?" Preguntó Stiles. "No lo entiendo" el humano puso una cara de confusión y frunció los labios mientras abrazaba al hombre con fuerza.

"Has leído acerca de los compañeros. Compañeros de un hombre lobo ... Dime". Derek sonrió y le dio un suave beso en el pelo a su compañero abrazándole.

Stiles recordó lo que leyó hace unas horas. "Cuando un hombre lobo se encuentra con su compañero, pueden sentirlo. Sienten una necesidad inexplicable de estar cerca del individuo. Hay algo convincente sobre el individuo. Quieren saber todo sobre él o ella. Quieren pasar tiempo con la persona, estar con ella y protegerla. En cuanto al compañero humano o no, sentirá la misma atracción, el mismo deseo. El amor a primera vista se aplica a ellos ". Stiles susurra exactamente lo que leyó en el libro gracias a su memoria fotográfica. 

"Sí y es por eso que he vuelto. Quiero saberlo todo sobre ti. Protegerte, estar contigo. No quiero estar solo sin ti, Stiles ". Derek susurró al oído de su compañero y Stiles se derritió por dentro.

"¿Así que eso es todo? ¿Planeas estar conmigo por el resto de tu vida solo porque algo dentro de ti te dice que estés conmigo?", Preguntó Stiles de nuevo.

"Es mucho más que eso Stiles. Los compañeros son para siempre. Los hombres lobo tienen compañeros de por vida ". El hombre lobo le informó.

"¿Ellos qué?" Stiles parecía sorprendido. "No decía eso en el libro". El humano le informó mirando a los hermosos ojos del hombre más grande.

"¿Por qué crees que estabas tan decidido a ayudarme incluso como un lobo? Lo sentiste también en algún lugar profundo de tu interior. Querías protegerme, quedarte conmigo, eso es lo que hacen los compañeros. Además, no has podido quitarme las manos de encima. "Derek le informó sonriendo mientras el humano se sonrojaba avergonzado en su abrazo.

"Sí, sobre eso, lo siento, no sé qué me pasa", dijo el chico de pelo castaño escondido en el pecho desnudo del hombre lobo.

"¡No te vayas!" Derek susurró con una voz suplicante escondiendo su hermosa cara en el cuello de su compañero.

"¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?" Stiles preguntó una última vez.

"Estar con mi compañero, sí, Stiles. La verdadera pregunta es, ¿me quieres? "Derek dijo con voz seria.

"Quiero una cita, flores, la suave luz de las velas, más abrazos y algunos besos serían agradables". Stiles continuó, acariciando el desordenado pelo del hombre lobo.

"Entonces, ¿quieres que te corteje?" Derek hizo un sonido como un cachorro.

"Sííííí. "Stiles bromeó.

"Sabía que iba a haber una trampa ..." dijo el hombre lobo mientras intentaba bromear y no sonaba molesto.

"Bueno, tú eres el que quería un compañero Der ... Entonces, gana mi corazón ... te desafío", bromeó el humano, provocando al lobo.

El hombre lobo dirigió sus ojos dorados al humano y reclamó sus labios en un beso lento e impresionante. Una vez que se separaron, Derek miró a su compañero de manera seductora y susurró. "Eso se puede arreglar ... No olvides una cosa ...".

"¿Qué?" Stiles preguntó tratando de mantener la calma.

"Una vez que te posea, poseo tu cuerpo y tu alma" respondió Derek sonriendo inocentemente.

Stiles se sonrojó y se escondió en los brazos de su compañero "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas ..."

Adivina qué pasó después ...

La vida continuó ... 

En cuanto a Derek y Stiles, se quedaron uno al lado del otro, compañeros de por vida ...


End file.
